The Waves of the Sea
by nikalove345
Summary: Life has many different problems...slash!
1. Chapter 1

Author: nikalove345

Author: nikalove345  
Title: The Weaves of the sea  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Summary: Harry and Draco...  
Author's Note: The Story begins when Harry starts his six year at school. I have made some adjustments. Chapter one and two are now one chapter.

Walking the halls of Hogwarts had become a routine for Harry since he'd been back for his six year at school. The green eyed wizard was still cooping with his godfather's death. Harry started ignoring his friends over the summer because of the bitterness that was beginning to spread over his entire body. He held himself mentally and physically away from his friends, fearing that he would take his angrier and pain out on them instead of the person it belonged to. Voldemort. Harry's blood started to boil at the thought of his adversary. He pushed the thoughts of the evil wizard out of his mind. He focused back on the issue of his friends.

If avoiding them didn't work. He was as vague as possible during conversation. All Hermione and Ron could do was look hurt and walk away. Harry consoled himself with thoughts of bringing them closer together by his absence. They were now officially a couple.

"At least they are happy together without the weight of my sadness bringing them down." Harry thought grimly to himself.  
Harry let the pain and loneliness wash over him as he looked out the window.

"Why did you have to leave me Sirius?" Harry whisper out to the full moon.

"Who would want to stay with you Potter?" A cold voice asked from behind him. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. As Harry turned around, he grabbed the inside compartment of his cloak where his wand was hidden.

"Easy Potter, no need to go reaching for our wands." Malfoy sneered, making his body visible for the first time. Draco Malfoy had been hiding in the shadows watching the boy wonder looking out the window. Draco thought it would be a perfect time to bring Potter down a notch.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Harry said angered to be caught in such a vulnerable state.

"Oh nothing, just watching you act as though you are a woman." He sneered.  
Before Harry could come up with a retort Draco attacked, knocking Harry out cold.

Harry woke up with his head pounding and neck aching. At first Harry didn't know where he was and then it hit him…

"Malfoy, that prat…I'll kill him for this." Harry thought to himself. The young Gryffindor laid there for moment until he turned on his side and the sunlight it his face. Harry realized he had been lying there all night.

After ten minutes of searching for his glasses, Harry hurried to the Gryffindor bathrooms, so he could take a quick bath and head down to The Great hall for breakfast. As the boy who lived walked, he realized there was a cramp in his neck. Harry shrugged it off as a consequence of being knocked out cold on the floor all night.

When he got to the doors of the Great Hall he saw the Patil twins. They burst into a fit of giggles when they saw him. Harry took this as them being silly, which they where 98 percent of the time.

As Harry walked down the table he saw Malfoy smiling mischievously as he passed. When he turned to sit-down Dean Thomas turned and gave him a big smile.

"Who is she Harry?" He asked brightly  
"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You know, the girl?" He said.

"What girl? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry said his confusion evident in his tone of voice.

"Mate, if you don't want to tell me. I understand it is a private matter." Dean countered his tone showing his amusement. When the other Gryffindor still continued to give him a blank look, Dean said "You know the girl who gave you that love bite on your neck."  
At first the green eyed boy didn't understand, when realization finally sunk in Harry's hand flew to the left side of his neck where he had the cramp and his scream of indignation turned the head of everyone in the Great Hall. Harry was going to kill Malfoy.

Malfoy burst into laughter and left the Great Hall before Harry could reach him. Harry would have followed but he had to rush to the bathroom and wash Draco Malfoy's bite off his neck.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked as Draco and he left the Great Hall.  
"Nothing." Draco answered innocently. Blaise gave him an odd look but said nothing more as they headed towards Potions.  
Draco sat down at the table he, Blaise and Pansy shared. He loved Potion class. Professor Snape was really a great teacher and he enjoyed mixing the ingredient to a complex potion. It was the only time he felt at peace with himself. The world around the young blonde Slytherin was starting to cave in on him. His father was pushing him to take the dark mark this summer even if he wanted it or not.  
"Hello Draky baby. Where were you last night? I waited and waited. "Pansy said pushing her newly dyed blonde hair behind her ears. Draco gave her an annoyed look. Pansy really was a stupid bitch sometimes, Draco thought to himself.  
When all the students finally came in and were sited, Draco felt a rush of disappointment because Harry wasn't one of them. He started to have doubts about what he was thinking of doing.  
"How am I supposed to show you Potter, if you can't even show your face…?" Draco thought to himself.  
Harry walked in and heated green eyes met amused grey ones from across the room. Harry glared at the young Slytherin and turned away but it was enough to make Draco's doubts go away. He knew what he had to do.  
'Potter, you are twenty minutes late. That means' Professor Snape said in a snide tone of voice.' You will stay after class and clean-up everybody's things and put them away in the Potion's closet." All Slytherins except Draco snickered.  
If looks could kill, then the one that Harry gave Professor Snape should have torn him apart. Harry did not say anything else for the rest of the class; he just went to his desk and began writing down the ingredients to the Pain-Reducing potion.  
It was a long and exhausting class for Draco. You had to be precise with the potion because if you didn't you could increase a person's pain instead of reducing it. He finished his potion before everyone else including Granger.  
Draco eyes kept going back to Harry during the entire length of the class. The boy really was beautiful, Draco thought. Draco wanted to smooth out the hairs that stuck out everywhere on Harry's head. He vaguely noticed when everyone in class began to leave.  
Immediately upon the class leaving, Harry went to work on putting the material back in the closet. Of course Draco followed him back there. He was not about to give up a chance to be alone with Harry again.  
Harry did not know that Draco was right behind him. He was to busy trying to put a jar on the top shelf but his cloak was making it nearly impossible for him to do, so he discarded it and tried to put the jar up their again. It was no use but like the Gryffindor brave that he was, he would not give up. Draco both admired and despised the fact that Harry never gave in. Harry would be a challenge to conquer but Draco was up for it.  
As a last resort, Harry tried to jump and put it up there, everything went fine until he came back down. That's when he lost his footing. Draco reach out and caught him.  
"Careful, careful Potter." Draco whispered into his ear. Harry went completely ridged against Draco solid frame. Harry was shocked that Draco was there and holding him tightly. When the Gryffindor collected himself enough to realize the situation he was in, he began to fight Draco's hold on him. It was useless the blonde had him pent. "Potter I am not going to play these kiddy games with you anymore. So stop. Now!" To Draco surprise Harry did stop.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed.  
"Oh, you will know that in time." Draco said.  
"Potter, do you know how to grow and leave childishness behind?" Draco said changing the subject.  
"Oh and countering me in a closet makes you look really mature?" Harry ranted. "Or, knocking me out cold last nig-" Draco cut him off by turning so that they could look each other in the eyes.  
"You didn't die did you?" Draco smirked. His sarcasm only made Harry try to fight him off. Draco licked the smaller boy's upper lip. Harry froze. Draco mind was in chaos. "I'll make it up to, but not today." Draco let him go, before he started something he wouldn't be able to stop and turned and left.  
"You hurt me." Harry whispered softly, still dazed from the Slytherins touch. Draco understood what Harry meant. All the taunts and mean things he said when they were younger. The Malfoy heir did the one thing he thought he would never do. He apologized.  
"I'm sorry Harry." Draco said and he turned and walked out the door.

Later that night, a pretty brown haired girl was on her knees giving her new boyfriend a good licking. Hermione Granger never thought she would be in the library giving Ronald Weasley a blowjob. She didn't really know what she was doing but she wanted to some adventure in her and Ron's relationship. She read in one of those muggle books that giving your boyfriend some attention in that area was a sure way to keep him interested. So she had made her plans and asked the Liberian for the past word so she could do some after hours "studying". The only problem was that Ron wasn't responding to her. His cock was still soft. Ron looked down at her and then away in embarrassment.

"What is it Ron? You are supposed to be enjoying yourself." Hermione said her hurt evident in her voice.  
"Oh god Hermione, I am so sorry." Ron said as he began to hurriedly pull his jeans back up. Before Hermione could respond to this, Ron fled out of the door, leaving her in the background. She began to cry.

Ending Author's note: A lot of things are going to happen in the next chapter… a big pairing twist!! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: nikalove345  
Title Foxed Chapter 3  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione

Flashback

_"Aunt Margie, I don't want to play this game anymore." Ron said tears forming in his six year old eyes. He didn't understand why he had to play without any clothes on. Couldn't he bounce the ball fully clothed? The six year old Ron did not like the way his father's sister looked at him, her eyes looking at his private areas greedily. He wanted her to stop._

"Ronald, if you don't like this game then let's play another. Come here." Aunt Margie said a wicked smile on her lips. Ron approached her with caution, his young mind telling him something wasn't right. Her hands slid down his body, making the boy in front of her tremble with fear. In her twisted mind, she thought he was trembling with lust……….  
  
End Flashback

Ron shook the thought of his childhood from his mind. His aunt was a very sick individual. She did things to him that would have broken many people. Her sexual assaults started mild compared to what she had in store for him.

The red haired Gryffindor was very ashamed of himself for running out on Hermione like that. She must think of him as some type of freak for not wanting her. God she was beautiful but he just could not bring himself to want to be touched by her. It was okay when it was just kissing. Hermione had shocked the youngest Weasley male by inviting him to come "study" with her after hours in the library.

As Ron began to walk the grounds around Hogwarts, he was careful to make sure the grounds keeper didn't spot him.  
"The grounds keeper probably is already asleep by now anyway." Ron thought to himself. The memories started to overwhelm Ron at this time, he began to sob. His internal conflict making his entire body shake, he felt so disgusted with himself.

"Why wasn't I brave enough to stop her from hurting me? It was entirely my fault!" Ron thought to himself. The rain began to drop, Ron wished that it could wash away all of his sins with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Dearest Blaise,  
I am writing you concerning a special celebration that will be held in your honor this coming summer. There will be some very important people in attendance but do not get discouraged there will be people your own age including Draco Malfoy. The trip you had planned this summer will have to be postponed.  
Your Loving Mother,  
Zemina Zabini  
**_  
Blaise read the letter through once more before taking out his wand and burning it. He ran his hand through his black hair and swore to the heavens.  
"Does this woman truly believe that I would serve anyone other than my fucking self? A special celebration! Huh?" Blaise said to himself as he walked around the corner. The black haired Slytherin wanted to run down to the dungeons and reply to his mother but couldn't because of his rounds as a Perfect. Blaise saw the rain had started and he looked out the window and saw some idiot just standing out there in it.  
"Who the hell could this be standing in the rain and at night nonetheless?" He began to walk towards the porch and the figure tuned towards him. Blaise breath caught in his throat. "A bloody Gryffindor…Ronald Weasley…? He was both sad and... beautiful."

Ron had felt someone watching him and turn to find Blaise standing there looking at him with those black eyes that didn't show any feelings at all.  
"Get out of the rain." Blaise barked, not sure why his voice sounded so angry. At first Ron hesitated and then he walked to Blaise. He stopped suddenly when he saw Blaise pull out his wand but all the Italian boy did was summon some towels. "Can you explain to me why you are standing the rain?"  
"I…" Ron didn't even finish the sentence before the sobs hit his body again. Blaise stood there for a moment in confusion before he closed the distance left between them. The Slytherin wrapped his arms and the towel around the thin Gryffindor.  
"I tried to beg her to stop but she would only laugh." Ron cried harder. He did not understand why this boy's touch felt so right.  
"Shh... it's okay." Blaise responded. He didn't have any idea what Ron was talking about but he thought that was the right thing to say, they stayed that way for a while. Ron slowly lifted his head and backed away from Blaise more than a bit embarrassed.  
Coldness filled Blaise when Ron left his arms, he wanted to demand the red head to come back but Blaise thought that would be more than little irrational.  
"Thanks." Ron said dumbly, he really was at a lost for words. Blaise didn't respond. He just continued to stare at Ron, watching one red stray lock of hair. His face not showing what he was thinking. Then Blaise reached out and ran his hand through fired colored locks. Ron stood there staring straight into olive colored eyes. He felt like he was going melt from the look Blaise was giving him.  
Blaise thought Ron had the most beautiful blues eyes he had ever seen. Ron flinched away, afraid of the feelings that were inside of him.  
"I have to get back to the Tower." Ron said, and fled for the second time that night.  
Blaise stood there a moment and turned and looked into the shadows and said, "It is very rude to spy."  
"When have Slytherins been known not to be rude?" Draco responded. When Blaise did not answer, Draco continued speaking "What exactly was I spying on? I came at the very end when you almost kissed him." When Blaise still didn't respond, Draco let the issue drop. He knew better than to push Blaise into speaking.  
"Lets go to the Dungeons." Blaise said absentmindedly, still thinking of hair the color of fire and eyes the color of the summer sky.

Harry lay in his bed aching for something, needing something but he could not pinpoint what it was but he was smart enough to know that it had something to do with Draco Malfoy.

Author's Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Things are getting very interesting but you will not believe what happens next. I hope you liked the surprise pairing. PLEASE REVIEW oh yea, I am currently working on character 3.


End file.
